Hard disk drives (HDD), one type of disk drives, generally comprise a housing, a magnetic disk accommodated in the housing, a magnetic head which read/write data with respect to the magnetic disk, and a suspension assembly which movably supports the magnetic head. Further, HDDs comprise a ramp member which holds the magnetic head in a position away from the magnetic disk when the magnetic head moves to the outer circumferential edge of the magnetic disk.
The suspension assembly includes a suspension attached to a distal end of an arm and a load beam extending from the suspension, and the magnetic head is supported on a distal end of the load beam through a gimbal portion. Further, a lift tab is provided at a tip of the load beam.
The lift tab is a long and slender tab having substantially a semi-circular sectional shape, and holds the magnetic head in an unloading position as its outer circumferential surface of the lift tab climb up on the ramp member while contacting thereto. As such a lift tab, there has been proposed a type with enhanced rigidity by reducing the radius of the tab in its outer side as compared to its central portion. With this configuration, deformation of the lift tab, which may occur when the head is unloaded, i.e., when the tab climbs up on the ramp, can be suppressed.
The lift tab of the above-described configuration has enhanced rigidity, however, it entails a drawback of increasing the thickness (height) of the lift tab.